Bevésődés
by DianaRL
Summary: Seth/Jacob. "Aztán a fiú ránézett, felmosolygott rá, szélesen és felszabadultan, és Seth úgy érezte, mintha egyedül az a mosoly tartaná a földön, semmi más, különben elveszne a végtelen univerzumban vagy Jacob szemeiben, valahogy ugyanannak tűnt a kettő."


A bevésődés őrület.  
Seth látta Sam minden mozdulatában és Jacob összes gondolatában. Mintha valami nagyobb hatalom játszana a bábjaival, megváltoztak, egyenesen belebolondultak, és ő nem akarta ezt, nem akart így élni. Már a gondolatát is utálta, hogy egyszer ő is így járjon, hogy talán egy idegen miatt eldobja mindenét, a barátait a családját, talán még az életét is.

A bevésődés logikátlan.  
Minden ráció messze futna tőle, ha tehetné, és szíve szerint Seth is, de már késő. Pedig ügyelt arra, hogy minél kevesebb új ismerőst szerezzen, kerülte a forgalmasabb helyeket és a feltűnést, még az utcán haladva is meredtem bámulta a földet, de hiába. A sors lesből támadott.  
Csak hárman voltak a szobában, Jacob mosolyogva ölelte a vámpírbébit, míg Seth az ajtónak dőlve nézte őket. Aztán a fiú ránézett, felmosolygott rá, szélesen és felszabadultan, és Seth úgy érezte, mintha egyedül az a mosoly tartaná a földön, semmi más, különben elveszne a végtelen univerzumban vagy Jacob szemeiben, valahogy ugyanannak tűnt a kettő.  
Elmenekült. Képtelen volt elviselni ezt az érzést, a gyengeséget, és csak remélte, hogy a másik semmit sem vett észre az egészből.

A bevésődés talán mégsem olyan borzalmas.  
Egyelőre elégnek érezte, hogy távolról figyelheti Jacobot, ha néha beszélt vele, az olyan volt, mint maga a teljesség, egy beteljesült álom, és Seth utálta magát érte, és utálta a másik fiút is, amiért mindezt a nyakába szabadította. Tudta, hogy nem tehetett róla, de századokkal könnyebb volt őt hibáztatni, mint egy ismeretlen erőt, ami most először talán lehetetlent művelt.  
A legbosszantóbb mégis az volt, hogy nem szerette. Olyan volt számára, mint egy báty, de nem volt szerelmes belé, nem érzett mást, csak valamiféle furcsa ragaszkodást és védelmi ösztönt, ami teljesen paradox és összezavarja a gondolatait, mégis olyan természetes, mint hogy beszélni tud vagy farkassá változni.

A bevésődés megnehezíti az életét.  
Már hete óta képtelen aludni vagy értelmesen gondolkozni, ez az egész elvette a józan eszét, pedig küzdött ellene és küzd még most is, de hiába, olyan, mintha egy hangya indulna meghódítani a világot.  
Hallotta a többiek sajnálkozó gondolatait, látta a szánakozó pillantásukat, és hirtelen könnyebbnek tetszett elfutni az erdőbe, ahol nincs senki más és nem hallgatják a gondolatait, nem nézik végig nyugodt arccal a szenvedését.  
Egyedül Jacob nem vette észre, vagy csak nem érdekelte. Seth valószínűbbnek tartotta az utóbbit.

A bevésődés talán néha jól is elsülhet.  
Amikor Jacob utánament az erdőbe, az maga volt a földi pokol és mennyország, és Seth most először érezte azt, hogy számít akár egy fikarcnyit is a fiúnak. Egész végig megértően mosolygott és lassan, jól tagoltan beszélt, mintha csak egy óvodás állna előtte, és Seth kezdte azt hinni, hogy úgy is viselkedett. Puszta gyávaság volt a könnyebb megoldást választani, nem több, és elmenekülni a semmi közepére a problémák elől. Egy igazi farkas sosem cselekedne így.  
Mégis, amikor Jacob magához ölelte, és azt súgta, tudok a bevésődésről, mintha egy világ omlott volna össze benne, hogy aztán újraépüljön, sokkal díszesebbé és színesebbé, amikor a másik megcsókolta. Óráknak tűnt, amíg Jake a fának szorítva csókolta, és ott volt mindenütt, a tenyere az arcán, az illata az orrában, a gondolataiban, a szeme előtt pattogó színes szikrákban, mintha csak így kellene lennie.  
Aztán elment. Egyszerűen otthagyta.

A bevésődés nem jár együtt feltétlen a boldogsággal.  
Seth szenvedett Lia pillantásától, amikor lesajnálón ránézett és Jacob tekintetétől, amikor nem ránézett. A két, számára legfontosabb ember lemondott róla, elhagyta, és mintha a szakadék szélén egyensúlyozott volna, olyan közel állt az őrülethez. Az érzés napról napra erősödött, elemésztő lett és mindent elsöprő, amilyen a szerelem sosem lenne, pedig a szíve legmélyén utálta Jacobot, egyszerre akarta arcon köpni és megcsókolni, megölni és megvédeni. Rettegett ettől a kettősségtől, de legfőképp attól, hogy egyszer elhatalmasodik felette.

A bevésődés puszta megszokás.  
Nem kell együtt járnia sem a gyűlölettel, sem a szeretettel, csak úgy van, és az pont elég. Most már tökéletesnek tűnt az is, hogy Jacob boldog, nem számított, hogy kivel, Bellával, Renesmee-vel, már azt sem érdekelte volna, ha maga a Volturi kell neki. Csak boldog volt, és ennyi épp elég volt.  
Lassan kezdte elfelejteni a közös emlékeiket. Eltűnt az első találkozásuk, az estébe nyúló beszélgetéseik, amikor először látta Jacobot átváltozni, még a csók is. Minden kifakult és átértékelődött, még Jacob is, ahogy egyre kevesebbet beszéltek és találkoztak, mert ő nem kellett neki, ahogy senki másnak sem.

A bevésődés sosem szűnik meg.  
Újra találkoztak, csak véletlenül összefutottak az utcán, és látva Jacob változatlan mosolyát, a nevetőráncokat a szeme sarkában, az őszbe vegyülő fekete hajat, újra meg tudta volna csókolni, de ezúttal nem is eresztené. Valami mégsem engedte, talán a másik szemében megkopott fény, mindenesetre a racionalitás győzedelmeskedett felette.  
Aztán Jake azt mondta, hogy szereti, és a világnak újra lett értelme, a falevelek és virágok visszanyerték a színüket, az érzések a lényegüket, és minden, minden a helyére került, mintha nem is lettek volna az elmúlt évek.

A bevésődés csupa fájdalom.  
Mert ha Jacob mégsem él ezzel az újonnan adatott lehetőséggel, akkor semmi értelme. Hiába szereti őt, ha szereti Renesmee-t is, hiába kicsit máshogy és kicsit kevésbé, mert sosem hagyná el, sosem tartozna inkább hozzá, sem a lány, sem a bevésődés miatt. És az élet ismét elvesztette az értelmét, visszatért a régi egysíkúság, a némán átvirrasztott éjszakák Liával, mert egyikük sem bírt vagy mert volna aludni, és már minden mindegy volt.  
Seth utálta magát, amiért egy érzés ilyen könnyedén irányíthatta, de már beletörődött. Már ez sem volt érdekes.

A bevésődés egészen a halálig tart.  
Még akkor sem szűnik meg, ha a másik végleg eltávozik az élők sorából. Seth már öreg volt, amikor rájött erre, de csak még jobban fájt, mert Lia elment, Jacob elment, mindenki elment, aki valamit is számított, és otthagyták egyedül. Mégis, ami a legrosszabb volt, hogy túl későn jött rá mindenre és látta át az egészet, pedig tehetett volna érte vagy ellene, bármit, csak legyen vége.  
Mert szerette. Szerette a vidámságát, a gondolkodásmódját, a mosolyait, az önfeláldozóságát, a szeme ragyogását, az őrültségét, mindent, ami ő volt. És nem vette észre, évekig nem jött rá.

A bevésődés maga a fájdalom és az öröm, és csak rajta múlott volna, hogy melyik jut neki osztályrészül.  
De hiába szerette, már túl késő volt.


End file.
